Can't fight it
by dajwoh
Summary: Faith takes care of an injured Buffy. One shot, post Chosen.


I help Buffy inside with her leaning most of her weight on me with her leg being slashed up pretty good. Since when do the vamps use sword? Fucking assholes.

It's been a couple of months since the fall of Sunnydale and whilst most of the gang took off for Cleveland I went off and did my own thing. See the world and that shit.

And trying to forget my feelings for a certain blonde that I'm currently half carrying into her house.

Which is going great thank you for asking. There's nothing like trying to get over someone, who you have loved since the first time you laid eyes on her, over five years ago.

Who you're spending all you waking time with and whose couch you're currently sleeping on.

"Faith..." She trails off as she falters in her step.

"Hey, it's okay, I got ya" I place my arm under her knees and easily lift her into my arms. I can tell the adrenaline from the fight is wearing off when she gets heavier in my arms.

I walk to her bedroom and gently place her on the bed. I look her over and her thigh looks really messed up. To be able to clean that up and bandaged I have to get her pants off. Shit. Not exactly the way I fantasized about getting into her pants.

I bite my lip for a moment before steeling myself. I ain't scared to take some chicks pants off. But then again this isn't just any chick. Probably a good thing B is kinda out of it, makes this whole situation a bit easier. No pouting over her ripped jeans or blushing when I make jokes about getting her pants off. I walk to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I walk back to her bedroom where she's still passed out and I wonder briefly if maybe I should take her to the hospital but I shake it off, knowing that I never again wanna set a foot in a hospital unless I can help it.

I take her jacket off before I gently get her pants off and I wince at the deep cut on her thigh. Slayer healing will take care of that soon enough, I guess I will have to keep an eye on her. I clean the wound up and wrap the bandage around it. It seems to be holding up and it's good enough for now. When I'm done I just look at her for a few moments before quickly bending down and press a kiss to her forehead before I turn and leave the room. She later told me that a smile broke out on her lips as I left the room.

I'm lying on this really uncomfortable as shit couch trying to sleep, which isn't going so well at the moment. It's been a good hour or two since we came back from patrol.

I sigh and flop over to my back. I should probably check on Buffy soon, she did lose a lot of blood. We've been getting pretty tight since I came back from LA with Willow. I was kinda expecting a punch to the face but what I did get surprised the hell out of me.

I swear she looked happy to see me, it flashed by quickly in her eyes, but it was there. Perhaps the time apart did us good.

She was dealing with a lot of shit, with the First threatening the whole slayer line and that nasty uber vamp and later on that crazy priest killing the few remaining potentials. We had some really good one on one talks. I was the only other person that knows what it is like being a slayer. I did what I could to help lessen the burden. And though she never said as much, I know she appreciated me stepping up, taking my place next to her.

That thought makes a smile break out on my face that after all this time we are finally equals. I didn't really give a shit about what the rest of the gang thought about me being back. The only opinion that mattered was hers, it always was. They started to come around once they saw that Buffy wanted me around. I wouldn't say we're friends but Willow's girl Tara doesn't seem to hold a grudge at least.

But then her so called friends decided that she wasn't cut out to be their leader anymore, after everything she's done for them including taking a freaking swan dive off a tower so that her friends could live. I couldn't believe that they would ever treat her that shitty. I just looked at them in disgust, with anger rolling off me in waves and ignored their attempts to make me stay and take her place and just left the house by her side. The smile she gave me for supporting her made it more than worth it.

I spent that night, with her sleeping in my arms. I have never before in my life felt that at peace, that happy nor that in love. Best night of my life so far. And all I did, was hold her.

Something that caught me off guard was when Buffy ended up almost kicking that dumb principals ass after he apparently didn't understand what I meant when I kept telling him 'not interested' after his lame attempts to get my attention.

The first time I was thinking that maybe, just maybe she might have some more than just friendly feelings for me was when I got my ass knocked unconscious in that damn explosion. When I saw the relief on her face when I finally woke up, finding out she stayed with me the whole time. She kinda let that one slip when I asked her what had been going on during my accidental nap.

I huff and kick the blanket off and I'm starting to wonder if I'm gonna get any sleep at all tonight. Why did I even come here in the first place? Oh that's right, she asked me to.

Even with how much I tried not to, we ended up talking pretty much every day since the gang took off to Cleveland. It didn't exactly help in the whole 'getting over Buffy' deal.

I cover my eyes with my arm and groan. I am so fucked and not in the good way.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Buffy stumble out of her room, swearing as she goes. I'm by her side in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing up B? You should be resting" she shrugs her shoulders before she flashes me a grateful smile when I lift her left arm over my shoulders.

"I woke up and I was thirsty, I just came out here to get some water" I look at her in disbelief "You could have just asked me to get it for you blondie"

"I guess I could have but I kinda forgot about my not so little flesh wound there for a while"

We make it to the kitchen and I turn towards her putting my hands on her waist and gently lift her to sit on the counter next to the fridge so she doesn't have to lean her on her injured leg longer than necessary. I move over to the fridge and grab her a bottle of water and hand it to her. "Thank you" I give her a nod in reply and I do my best to keep my cool, whilst looking anywhere else but her, wearing just a tank top and underwear.

"So how's the leg feeling?" I ask in a voice slightly darker than usual.

"It hurts a little bit but it should feel a lot better in a couple of hours or so"

"Do the bandages need changing?"

"I don't think so" she shakes her head after swallowing a mouthful of water. "You tell me" she indicates towards her injured leg. I shuffle closer to her and let my gaze fall downwards. "It looks good B, hasn't bleed through"

She puts the bottle down and faster than I can react, her hand is on my shoulder. And as innocent as her touch may be, it makes my heart speed up. Stupid feelings.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out earlier, Faith. Who knows what would have happened if I had gone patrolling alone tonight"

I just shrug it off "It's no big. Just doing my job."

"I really like that we are so much closer now, you know since you came back" she tells me and I swear she is pulling me closer to her.

"Yeah me too B" I swallow nervously as I notice her opening her legs for me to fit in between them. Her hand reaches out to gently caress my cheek and I let out a surprised gasp. Next thing I know her heels are digging into my ass and her lips are on mine. She's pulling me closer to her as I kiss her back without hesitation before I tangle my hand in her long blonde hair. Her ankles lock at the small of my back, keeping me right where I am. Like I'd ever want to be anywhere else.

Our kiss finally breaks out of necessity to get our breath back and I slowly open my eyes to look at hers, a bit afraid of what I might see.

I find myself desperately wanting to tell her how I feel but no words will come out. But she beats me to it "It wasn't just me?" she asks me in a small voice. My eyes flicker between hers and what I was scared of seeing, regret, is nowhere to be found.

I shake my head slowly as I see relief flood through her green eyes.

"It was always you B" I tell her as I see her eyes starting to water. Before I can voice the question, she brushes her lips against mine for a second time and many more to come.

The End

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
